undertaleyellowfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Penilla
Penilla '''é uma dos monstros encontráveis nas Ruínas Escuras, foi primeiramente revelada no vídeo de demonstração de Luta. O Conceito de Penilla foi feito por Note Block, um musicista de Undertale Yellow Perfil '''Aparência Penilla é um monstro pequeno amarelo com uma cauda, ela é parecida com um pequeno dinossauro, sua cauda tem a ponta rosa e seu cabelo é em forma de lápis. e ela anda com um lápis grande Personalidade Penilla is an artist who does not get along much with the other monsters besides Sweet Corn. She spends a lot of time on her work, supposing that she needs a break. Penilla é uma artista que não fica muito com outros monstros, com exceção de Milho Doce. ela passa muito tempo trabalhando, e certamente precisa de um descanso Em Batalha Ataques * Penilla faz três linhas com o lápis e o jogador precisa desviar * Penilla faz um "+" na Caixa de Desvio de Clover e o "+" fica girando Textos * Penilla desenha perto! Encontro * Penilla parece temer essa batalha com Flier * Penilla encontra você. Milho doce aparece do nada e age com felicidade com Milho doce * Um poderoso guerreiro solitário e seu lápis encontram você! com Crispy Scroll * Um personagem rascunho Checar * Penilla joga seu desenho fora e começa outro Neutro * Penilla pratica rascunhos com você Neutro * Penilla assina seu rascunho e começa outro Neutro * O Campo de batalha esta coberto com casca de lápis Neutro * Penilla esta guardando seus suprimentos de arte Distrair * Penilla esfrega seus olhos com Flier * Flier tenta ser um modelo de desenho com Flier * Penilla francamente joga fora seu rascunho de Flier Flier em uma batalha com Flier * Milho Doce faz sua assinatura com seu nariz barulhento de brinquedo com Milho Doce * Penilla está cercada por fofura com Milho Doce * A Vibe doce se esvaí Milho Doce em uma Batalha com Milho Doce * Crispy Scroll esta falando nas orelhas de Penilla com Crispy Scroll * Crispy Scroll tenta falar em outra língua. Penilla estremeçe com Crispy Scroll * Penilla tenta desenhar uma arte de anime para acalmar Crispy Scroll com Crispy Scroll * Penilla termina seu desenho de anime em honra de Crispy Crispy Scroll em uma batalha com Crispy Scroll Falas * A Vida de um artista é uma Solidão Neutro * 2B ou nãoo 2B? Neutro * Tenho que mantes minhas habilidades afiadas! Neutro * Então todo o meu trabalho leva a isso? Neutro * Você só está falando isso por obrigação Elogio * Eu acho que poderia ter um intervalo Distrair * Minha Motivação está realmente Morrendo aqui com Flier * Eu quis com ele fosse embora mas não desse jeito! Flier em uma batalha com Flier * Aww! Que adorável! com Milho Doce * Finalmente, alguém que se dá bem comigo! com Milho Doce * Más ele era tão doce! Milho Doce em uma batalha com Milho Doce * Desculpe, Eu não desenho pedidos com Crispy Scroll * Podemos falar de outra coisa? com Crispy Scroll * Ele não Merecia morrer! Crispy Scroll em uma batalha com Crispy Scroll Curiosidades * O Texto "Penilla desenha perto!" é uma piada com o formato de seu cabelo parecer um lápis * O Inicio de seu nome faz referência a "Caneta" em inglês que é "Pen"